Monstrosity
by sunshineandmoonlight
Summary: Saya has been locked up on Punk Hazard after Fumito's betrayal. Now the Straw Hat Pirates have come to the island without knowing whats on it. Setting after the two year time skip. IS BEING REVISED!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Blood-c or One Piece at all.

A/N: This is a SayaxZoro fanfic. Also this takes place after the 2 year time skip so everyone is together again (Yay!). And for the blood-c, Saya has realized everyone's betrayals, especially Fumito's betrayal. So she is on the go in this fic. And a little note for the future of this fic is that Luffy has successful saved his brother, Ace. Which means Ace is alive!*crying with joy!* WARNING! If you don't know anything about Blood-c and you want to read/watch the manga/anime and you are a person who does not like bloodshed(or at least too much bloodshed) then this anime/manga is NOT for you. Also this is a spoiler for ch.654 and up for the manga, One Piece!

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

_**"What do you think people are made of? I'm not talking about blood or flesh. We do care about what's on the exterior, but we want to focus more on what people even now still call the "inside." You can also call it "nature." The way we, humans act. I guess you are either born this way or raised to act this way. Are people born like this or do they become like this? The answer is..."**_

It was a deep, dark, and blueish place where the Sunny-Go was at on this very moment. Right now they are sailing in the deep sea. The crew has finally left Fishman Island. So their plan was now going up the surface of the ocean and reach toward the New World.

"Ne Chopper, what do you think of my "shower tempo"?" asked Nami. She was taking a shower under a cloud in the bathroom that was formed by her newly improved climate baton. "Do you want to hop in too?" She completely trusted the innocent reindeer unlike some crewmates who were peeking behind the door to see Nami naked.

"I'm fine! I washed my body the day before yesterday, but more importantly, that cloud looks really yummy and sweet!" replied Chopper.

Unfortunately Brook and Sanji(the two biggest perverts in the ship) had heard Chopper's reply and took it the wrong way. "_Huh? Something yummy and sweet...inside the bath?" "He's right, it looks so sweet and delicious~"_.

Apparently Nami must have felt their perverviness in the air because of the thunder cloud she had made. "Chopper, get away from that cloud" she said as Chopper was about to touch it out of curiosity. "GYAAAAAHH!" The cloud produced an electric shock and electrocuted Brook and Sanji. "I don't think I feel like eating that cloud anymore, after all" said Chopper as he realized what the cloud was and could do.

After Nami dealt with the two perverts she went to sink into the tub full of hot water. "Hahh~, this feels great" She said. "It's been 2 years since I have used Sunny's bath. Bathing and watching over the night sky-like deep sea...this is the life!" "Is the deck of the ship going to be ok without you there, Nami?" asked Chopper who was still in the bathroom with her. "I checked everything out before we hopped into this rising current, so it's fine. If any sea monsters come along, those guys can take care of it."

On Deck... "Hurry up Usopp!" cried Luffy who was on the stairs with Usopp. "Just hang on a sec...a weak and shoddy rope won't stand a chance against a giant fish!" said Usopp. Usopp was making a long, strong rope for Luffy to use to catch sea monsters. All Luffy, Zoro, Usopp, and Franky were hungry and of course Luffy's idea was to eat a sea monster. Nobody objected to the idea, not even Usopp who was still a coward.

"You all look like you're having fun" said Robin. Interested in what her captain was doing. "SHISHISHI! With all the excitement on Fishman Island, the idea didn't even occur to me, but...if we catch a "Deep Sea Fish," then when we get above water, Sanji can make some grub out of it, right?" Luffy said to her.

"That's a great idea! The day we break into the "New World". We should have a real party to remember it by." agreed Zoro .He was also in on the idea of eating a sea monster.

"I hope we get one that tastes like cola." murmured Franky.

All three Zoro, Luffy, and Usopp went close to the bubble that protected their ship and air to examine the sea monsters out there. "Maybe we could fry that one up...with a bit of salt." said Zoro, looking at a sea monster that had a long body with sharp, pointy teeth.

"I bet that one goes good with some mayonnaise on top!" commented Luffy. His choice was a fish that was round and fat with black, dotted eyes.

"This one would be tasty dipped in sauce and grilled." said Usopp who was pointing toward his choice of fish that looked like a snake.

Finally, Luffy had become impatient and decided to go with whatever sea monster that was out there. "It doesn't matter. Whatever Sanji makes it's gonna end up delicious! GOMU GOMU NO~ JET PISTOL!" And he targeted his own choice of sea monster.

"I knew it! You wanted to eat that one with mayonnaise, didn't you?" proclaimed Usopp. "But isn't it a little big?"

But Luffy ignored him. "Hurry, hurry! Catch it!" Luffy excitedly said to Usopp and so Usopp obeyed his captain's command. He prepared the rope he made earlier and…"HOKAKUBOSHI!" And he shot the rope towards the sea monster. The hook of the rope got caught to the mouth of the monster and Usopp started to haul the meat that was about to be for dinner.

"Alright! We caught a deep sea fish!" Luffy said happily. However Usopp was still a little unsure about the fish.

"But is that thing really a fish? It looks like an old man, doesn't it?"

"An old man!"

"Ah…"

Just then something caught Usopp's attention. The fish that Usopp just caught was eaten by a giant sea monster predator. "OWAAAH! IT ATE IT!" screamed Usopp.

Zoro, Franky, and Robin heard the commotion and came. Only to see a big, black-colored sea monster that was now chewing on its food. Immediately they were about to get ready to attack the beast, but they noticed something from the shadows and so did the sea monster. Slowly a huge shadow cast itself around the sea monster and revealed another one, but a much bigger and stronger looking one. The oh so bigger sea monster just then gobbled up the smaller fish that had been below it.

The Straw Hats looked wide eyed at scene that was happening before them. Usopp freaked out, "GYAAAAAAAH! Holy Crap, another one?"

"They're going in one after the next, like those nesting dolls!" exclaimed Zoro.

As the Straw Hats were flipping out on what to do on a situation like this. They realized that the rope Usopp used to catch their dinner was stuck in the mouth of the fish that ate it and that fish too, also became dinner as well to the much bigger fish. So in other words…Usopp's rope was hooked to the mouth of the biggest sea monster they have ever seen.

"It's too much! The ship's gonna capsize!" Franky yelled to everyone. The ship, as Franky said was tiling over and shaking on one side because of the weight of the sea monster they were tied to.

At the bathroom… Nami was still in the tub when she felt the shaking of the ship. "The ship is shaking around a lot and the deck sounds really noisy. Maybe it was a bad idea to leave them in charge after all." Said Nami and then signed. She was sounding really worried over the fact that she left the fate of the ship in Luffy's and the others hands(except Robin. She could trust Robin).

On Deck… Zoro was the only one who was not panicking. In fact he was quite bored until their little fish friends came along. He didn't care if it was a fish or any other type of monster. Anything that indicated that someone or something was his enemy he would fight it without a doubt. He was famished for a battle and was finally going to feast his hungry by fighting these fish fries.

He unshielded one of his swords and said one of his techniques. "ONE SWORD STYLE: 360 POUND CANNON!" and he swung his sword around 180 degrees. The attack pierced the sea monster's head. Zoro put his sword back in place and smirked, pleased that he did such damage to a monster that many people fear of.

Usopp and Luffy cheered Zoro for catching a much better sized fish. But all of a sudden, Sanji came out of nowhere looking like he was attacked by an explosion and survived it. His hair was all frizzy and his clothes were torn apart. Even his body was covered in ashes!

"I see, this is great! I can't wait to try my skills on "Deep Sea Fish Cuisine"!" He said, completely unaware what he looked like at this moment and looked happy at the catch they all made, examining the sea monster.

"Why are you all burnt" Usopp asked. Though his question was unanswered(guess what happened to him *laugh*).

"It gets even better! There's two more of them inside the big fish. More deep sea fish to go around!" Luffy explained to Sanji.

However as Luffy, Usopp, and Sanji were talking about how to cook the fishes they caught. The said fish was dragging the ship down deeper and deeper into the sea without anyone on board noticing. The fish's weight was too much for Sunny to hold on too.

"By the way…is this ship still moving forward? I'm no expert, but I get the strange feeling that we're sinking." Usopp noted.

Luffy grinned "It's just your imagination!"

But then Luffy noticed something. "Oh! What's that…a snake? A…GIANT SEA SNAKE!" Before Luffy was a long, curving, fluffy, white shaped-like-snake line.

"GYAAA!" Usopp screamed.

"Alright! Get closer to it." Commanded Luffy.

"WE"RE GONNA EAT THAT TOO! THE SHIP CAN'T PULL ANYMORE!" Usopp yelled at him.

"Hold on…that can't possibly be…" Robin said to herself, having a worried look on her face, but Luffy heard her. "Hm?" he tilled his head in confusion.

"WHITESTORM!" shouted Nami from the upper deck. She was done with her shower and came out of the bathroom with Chopper in a bathrobe. "That's "WhiteStorm" we've got to do something!"

"It looks like a live dragon and it is known to appear without warning on the sea floor. It's a giant white whirlpool!" explained Robin. "A whirlpool underwater?" Luffy said excitedly. "Ships that have been caught in its pull are usually found days later. In waters unbelievably far away. I might emphasize that only the ships are found."

"To waters unbelievably far away?" Usopp panicked when he heard this from Robin. "YOU'RE SAYING EVERY LAST PERSON ON THE SHIP DIES, RIGHT! HEY WE GOTTA ESCAPE!"

"So then that's the "warp zone" of my dreams?" said Luffy, admiring the fact that one of his foolish dreams has come true, but Usopp didn't agree. "NO, YOU IDIOT!" he yelled and whacked Luffy on the head.

Nami on the other hand was more worried about the WhiteStorm that she didn't even notice the giant sea monster the Luffy got. "Everyone hurry, we've got to get away from that Whitestorm!"

"Come on, you heard the navigator! We're running for it, you hear me!" Usopp yelled to the other crewmates.

When Nami went down on deck, she finally noticed the sea monster that the guys caught. "KYAAA! What's with the fish?" She screamed.

"Ahh, we caught it" Luffy said. Making a peace sign out of his hand. He felt happy to show to Nami to see what they will have for dinner when this crisis is over. Nevertheless, Nami didn't feel the same way.

"What the hell were you thinking? If the ship tries to pull something that big, there's no way it can move!" she yelled at Luffy while she punched him on the head.

But, while Nami and Luffy were having their argument about the sea monster. The said fish was being pulled in by the WhiteStorm and was also dragging the ship along with it too.

"Hey the fish is getting caught in the whirlpool." Told Zoro.

"Crap! Get it back!" ordered Sanji

"NO! Cut it loose! Nami told all the guys except Chopper, Franky, and Brook.

All the guys(again not Chopper, Franky, and Brook) made horrifying faces at her. Similar to the painting "scream"*.

"EEEEHHHH!"

"THE FISH OR YOUR LIVES, WHICH IS MORE IMPORTANT? I TOOK MY EYES OFF OF YOU GUYS FOR TEN MINUTES AND LOOK AT THE TROUBLE YOU GOT US INTO!" She whacked them all the head for their stupidity.

"FRANKY, USE "COUP DE BURST"!" Nami instructed.

"Nope. It's super-way-too-late." Franky told her then did his SUPER pose.

"Ah."

"See."

The sea monster was sucked into the WhiteStorm and was pulling Sunny with it. "Uwah! We're in for it now~!" Luffy said excitedly.

As the ship was being pulled into the WhiteStorm, it made the ship uncontrollably spin, causing the Straw Hats to become dizzy. Even Sunny's figure head had swirly eyes because of dizziness.

"HOLD ONTO THE SHIP, HANG ON FOR YOUR LIVES~!" Luffy shouted to his crew mates as all of them desperately held onto any part of Sunny.

"AAAAHHHH!" all of them screamed as they were sucked and into a never ending tunnel of water, the WhiteStorm swirled the ship in circles like a dryer does. But suddenly the Sunny-Go hit something which caused the ship to exit the WhiteStorm.

"GYAAA!"

"We stopped?"

"We hit something!" Luffy realized.

That something shocked everyone, but mostly Brook.

"EEHH?"

Before them was an endless school full of Island Whales, the same species as Laboon. All the whales had the same scar has Laboon did and looked exactly like him.

Instantly everyone who met Laboon thought it really was him! Luffy's eyes bugged out of his head at the sight before him

"LABOOON?"

Brook however, was crying. Thinking about the time he made that promise to Laboon to come back to him.

"_I swear. We'll make it around the whole world and come back here!" "PUOOO!" _

"Laboon!" Brook started to say with tears streaming down on his skeleton face. "You have gotten so big!"

"Don't be an idiot! Laboon is in the first half of the Grand Line. His huge body can't even make it through the Red Line's "hole"!" Usopp protested. Trying to snap Brook out of his thinking-it's-Laboon head.

"This is incredible. We've run into an entire school of the miraculous Island Whales!" said Robin.

"They've got scars on their heads just like Laboon!" said Zoro.

"Yeah, the scar even looks exactly the same! Man that really surprised me! So they're not Laboon?" Luffy questioned.

Brook wasn't listening to what Usopp had said and instead he started to sing Binks Sake out loud. "~_We'll go and drink this sake from Binks~! _But Brook stopped singing when he realized that the Laboon look-a-likes weren't stopping to listen to him sing. He became confused.

"Laboon stop! Can you hear me? It's me, Brook!"

Finally, Usopp couldn't take Brooks tears for some whales that were not even Laboon. So he pushed Brook to snap him out of his addiction to Laboon and told him "Pull yourself together! They're just other whales, understand?"

"LABOON!" Brook cried out.

Even though everyone was busy looking at the whales, that didn't mean they were out of danger.

"This is no time to relax and go whale-watching! Even if we escaped the whirlpool, we're still in plenty of danger here!" Sanji warned them and continued to talk. "First of all, did anyone get washed away in the current just now? Let's do a head count. Nami-san?"

"Here."

"Robin-chan?"

"I'm here."

"Ok! Next we gotta get away from here! If any of those huge whales crash into us, the ship will be smashed!"

"Sanji, the rest of us are alive!" Usopp informed him.

"Count us too!" Chopper complained.

But Sanji ignored them and asked Nami for orders. "We're fine where we are" She told him.

"You hear that? We're fine where we are, you idiots. Now let's go whale-watching!" Sanji said and gave a thumps up to Usopp and Chopper.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Usopp yelled at him for his actions.

Nami looked at the whales for a minute until she realized the school of whale has created another current. A much stronger one which could put the ship in more danger than before. She informed the crew about this discovery and commanded them to open the sails and follow the direction the whales are in.

Although, Brook was more concerned about if this school of whales was the family of Laboon. "That's right; this is where Laboon was born!" Brook realized. "Are you his relatives perhaps?" He asked them. Trying to get closer to the whales so they can hear him talk, but Robin warned him.

"Look out, Brook!" but, Brook ignored her and kept trying to talk to the whales.

"Have you been looking for a baby whale that got lost from his school 50 years ago? Don't worry! He's in the sea on the other side! He's doing well and he's gotten big, too. So please try not to worry!" He assured them.

Just then, the ship was caught in the current and the sails burst into effect and helped the ship sail, leaving the Straw Hats out of danger.

Brook was so happy that he met Laboon's family that he sang "Binks Sake" with his violin. Everyone listened to the pirate song with smiles on their faces.

"_Yohohoho~yohohoho~yohohoho~. This sake for binks~ we'll deliver and drink~! Wherever the ocean winds may take us~. Wherever the waves may wash us~. The sound of waves fill the evening~! And in the sky the moon does rise~. This is our island song~._

As Brook continued to sing, all the whales listened and grinned. They started to dance, allowing the ship to land on top of one of the whale's head.

"Hey, you're enjoying it?" Luffy asked the whale.

The whale gave a big grin and said "BUOOOO!" indicating that he is enjoying the music.

"Let's ride along with them just like this! It'll be just like riding the rising current." Nami suggested.

"_We're going to bring this sake from binks. Maybe today, maybe tomorrow, we dream this every night and we follow the shadow of your waving hand…we'll never meet like this again. You need not ever worry, the moon never hurries, but it still comes tomorrow. An endless, meaningless funny story."_

"We're about to pass through the surface!" Nami notified everyone.

You could see the Sun's rays underneath the water and Luffy looked at it with delight.

"WE'RE OUT" he shouted.

The whales came out of the surface with the ship and cried out "BUOOO!"

The Sunny-Go(along with the fish) flew off the whale's head and was in the air, flying.

"WWWOOOAAAHH!" As both the crew and ship settled down, before them was the first island the Straw Hats have encountered in the New World. And it was something to behold. The weather was horrible. With all the gray clouds covering the sky you couldn't even know if it was day or night. The water color was as red as the color of blood. Lighting struck the island, but the island didn't seem affected and was far more dangerous looking than the weather. Fire could be seen from it and it looked like the fires from hell itself. Flames dying to lick, burn, and destroy anything in its path.

"The weather's terrible!" Usopp criticized.

Brook put his hand to his skull. "Yohoho~ the sky is pouring!"

"The wind is blowing strong." Robin commented.

"The Sea is crashing!" Franky exclaimed.

"The compass's needle is all over the place!" Nami realized.

Chopper sweat dropped. "The sea looks red!"

Sanji lit a cigarette, "A surging sea of flames!" he said.

Zoro smirked "It looks like the entrance to hell."

"PERFECT!" Luffy cheered.

Everyone was excited to see a new version of the Grand Line, unlike other pirates who see this as a darker part of hell and wish to go back to the first half of the Grand Line. They would call it "Paradise". And now each and every one of the Straw Hats is a step closer to their dream becoming true, but what awaits them in that inflamed island is what one calls a "cannibal". Someone who eats…its own kind.

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

><p>AN: So, do you guys like it? It's my first time writing a fanfic so please give me corrections if I made any mistakes. I am very bad at grammar, so if there are grammar mistakes then please tell me. I appreciate the help. Also I know this is bad so please help me improve my dialogue. The next chapter will be posted in about a week and a half. Just to let you know and also *laugh* do any of you know what happen to Sanji to make him look all dirty. If you do then you have a great memory! Also if any of you are wondering, Saya will not be introduced until the 3rd or 4th chapter. Also about the "Scream" That is a famous painting of a man looking horrified. His hands are at the side of his face and his mouth is formed of a shape of an O. That's what the guys look like when Nami told them to cut the rope.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or Blood-c.

A/N: Again this is a spoiler of One Piece so…warning! Hope you enjoy it!

Chapter 2

_**I see. You think it may be time that determines who a person is, don't you? Interesting. Over a long period of time, people experience things, they meet others, and they begin to become an individual. But I think that isn't everything. Because…see?**_

The Straw Hat crew is already making waves in the New World! Flying over a sea of fire with thunderstorms, toward an island that has a volcano.

"OWAAAAHHH!"

The volcano that was on the island suddenly exploded lava, startling the Straw Hats.

"Look, a volcano just erupted on that island!" exclaimed Luffy

"I know! So you need to listen to me carefully, Luffy! None of the three compasses* are pointing toward that island! It's weird even for a place like the New World!" Nami told him, holding the log pose in front of her that the king of Fishman Island gave her.

Luffy grinned and leaned over the railing of the ship. "I don't care, I wanna go there! Besides, we can see it already! Who cares about a compass?"

"We can't! We can't get any closer!"

"Take care of yourselves, family of Laboon!" cried Brook in the backround. He waved to the whales that were swimming away from the storm. He had tears in his eyes, even though he does not have eyes. (Yohoho! Skull joke! Oh no! I'm sounding like Brook.)

"That's a "Sea of Fire!"" said Usopp

"That doesn't make any sense!" cried Chopper

"Don't worry! I have sailed through the "Sea of Fire" many times when I was young. I only had a row boat and I made it out alive!"

"Wow! Amazing Usopp! You not joking are you?"

"Hahaha...I'm joking."

"Wahh!"

"Hey, Luffy! I have some bad news. You know that deep sea fish we caught? Aside from the pieces I cut out, it all got burnt to a crisp." Said Sanji, holding a saw and was next to the pieces of meat that was shaped in cubes left from the fish.

"GYAAAAAAA!"

"A fish got burnt in the ocean?" Usopp was surprised. "Then our ship is next!" And he started to have anime tears streaming down his face.

"No way, the Sunny is super! She's not gonna lose to something like that!" Franky said.

"Who cares about winning or losing? This ocean's crazy! Look at all the fish we're seeing! Their all bones! Bones!" Nami shouted at Franky. You could see at the surface of the ocean, bones coming up.

"Yes? You rang?" Brook came behind her and asked. He startled Nami and for punishment got a powerful punch on the head.

Suddenly In the Kitchen…"PUOHOOOO! HOHOO! PUOHOOO!" The den-den mushi started crying. "PUOHOOO! HOHOHO!"

"Hey, the den-den mushi's crying!" Luffy pointed out.

"What's wrong, did it get a stomach ache or something?" Sanji asked.

"I don't know. If I pick it up, will I be able to talk to someone?"

"Wait, Luffy! There's less than a 50% chance that this "emergency signal" is the real thing! Robin warned. "There's a big chance it could be trap that marines often use. If you answer and the den-den mushi gets tapped, they could discover our location!"

"That's our Robin! Hey, Luffy! Think carefully about this one!" cautioned Usopp.

Unfortunately, Luffy ignored Usopp's warning, picked up the den-den mushi and said "Hello? I'm Luffy! I'm the guy who's gonna be the pirate king!"

Usopp became furious and whack Luffy on the head for his stupidity. "YOU DIDN'T EVEN WAIT A SECOND! AND YOU SAID WAY TOO MUCH!"

"HELP MEEEE!" a man's voice came from the den-den mushi. Everyone was shocked to hear it and listened carefully.

"AHH…IT'S SO COLD…IS THAT YOU, BOSS!"

"No, this isn't your boss. Is it cold there?" Luffy answered.

"THE CREW KEEPS GETTING KILLED ONE AFTER ANOTHER! THEY KEEP GETTING KILLED BY SOME SAMURAI GIRL! "

"Hey what's your name? Where are you?" Luffy demanded.

"I DON'T CARE WHO COMES, JUST PLEASE SOMEONE…HELP US! WE'RE ON PUNK HAZARD!...GYAAAAHHH! UWAAAAHHHH! SHE STABBED ME!" BUZZ BUZZ. The den-den mushi line was cut off.

Luffy put his hand on his chin like a detective trying to solve a case. "This smells like trouble."

"HE JUST SAID HE GOT STABBED! THIS IS TROUBLE! HE JUST GOT KILLED!" Usopp and Chopper yelled at him.

"But if he was acting just now it could be a trap." Robin stated.

"C'MON! ~STAY COOOOL~!" sang Brook with his guitar.

Zoro, who was leaning on a wall of the kitchen, listened to the whole fiasco. "What was that "samurai" thing he mentioned Brook?" He asked him.

"Oh, "samurai" is what they call swordsman of Wa-No-Kuni.(The country of Harmony) Wa-No-Kuni is a country with a closed door policy to outsiders. They aren't even affiliated with the World Government. Their "samurai" swordsmen are so strong that not even marines go near there." Brook explained.

Usopp was stunned by this fact. "I didn't even know there was a country like that!"

"But he didn't say Wa-No-Kuni, he said Punk Harard. Could it be that Fire Island?" Franky questioned

Robin answered Franky's question. "I imagine that it would be the only island in this range that a baby den-den mushi would be usable with."

"Alright! Let's go save that guy!" Luffy instructed his crew.

"Noooo!"

"We're probably already too late!"

"Samurais sound scary!"

"I'm scared too!"

Nami, Usopp, Chopper, and Brook protested about going to the island. But they knew that whatever they try to say, it was futile. Whenever something smelled of adventure to Luffy, he would go straight to the source. And right now, the source of adventure is at the dangerous looking fire island.

…..Mean While….on a marine ship….

"PUNK HAZARD! GYAAAA!" a black den-den mushi said then went to its sleeping slumber.

"Smoker-san! Did you hear that?" said a woman in her 20s. She had long blue hair tied to a ponytail and had glasses. At her side was a sword and wore a marine cape.

"Damn it. Just what kind of route did they take?" said the person identified as Smoker. "There's a 1 and 3 chance normally at least."

Smoker had changed a great deal just like the Straw Hats. Not only was he more powerful, but his appearance and rank changed. He was now vice admiral of G-5, the 5th marine Grand Line station this was in the New World. Because of that rank he has a long marine cape dangling from his shoulders. He still had his regular white jacket and black pants from 2 years ago. His eyes were now covered with black sunglasses. He had a scar on his forehead and his cigars was attached to the front left of his jacket. 2 cigars was being smoked by him this very moment.

Smoker had a 3 compass log pose just like the Straw Hats had. Right now Smoker was looking at the log pose because the 3 needles were pointing to 3 different islands. He explained to the woman named Tagashi(sorry! I don't know how to spell her name) about where those needles were pointing to.

"I had bet on the fact that Luffy would chose Raijin Island, one of the 3 islands the compass points to. Since that island would be targeted by the needle shaking most violently. But I had never thought he would ignore all of them." Smoker told Tagashi.

"But Smoker-san! Punk Hazard is a deserted island that's been closed off ever since that incident 4 years ago! It's strange that there would be people there besides _her_."

"True. It doesn't seem like the kind of place where any sort of creature would exist now with the exception of _her_. But that's our only clue." Smoker toke a drag of his cigar. "We're setting out, men!"

"WHAT? ICE ADMIRAL SMOKER! DON'T YOU KNOW IT'S PROHIBITED TO DISEMBARK THERE!"

""You low-lifes have no right to talk about laws with me! NOW MOVE THE DAMN SHIP, YOU SCUM!"

"Aye-aye sir!"

With the Straw Hats…

"Here you go, 3 deep sea fish lunch boxes!" and Sanji handed Luffy 3 boxes that was covered in a blanket and had a knot to hold on to at the top.

"UHOHHH! I CAN'T WAIT!" Luffy cried excitedly and grabbed the lunch boxes.

"Who pulled the winning straws?" Sanji asked the crew.

You see. In order to determine who would go with Luffy to the island to make sure he wouldn't do something equally stupid as jumping in the water on purpose(for Luffy). The rest of the crew decided that it would be best if they randomly picked a straw to determine if they would go with Luffy to the island.

"We did." Zoro answered and he, Robin, and Usopp held their straws up to prove they indeed had been picked. However, some people felt different emotions about the situation.

Robin had a smile on her face. "Ufufu! I'm so excited!"

Usopp was crying in many tears and trembling. "Someone trade with me!" he begged, but no one complied.

Zoro, of course was excited about the idea. Especially since there was a samurai on the island. He wanted to challenge the samurai, even if it was a girl.

Nami got her climate baton to use the technique 'Milky Rod' and created a long road of clouds towards the island. So that the others could safely get to the island without having to sail on the inflaming sea.

"OOOHHHH!" the others looked at the action with amazement.

"Wow! She made a road out of clouds! So you learned how to do that thing we saw on Sky Island!" Luffy said.

Nami blushed at the compliment. "Eheheh yeah! But remember, they're clouds, so you have to move while they're together!"

Franky changed the channel into channel 2 for Mini Merry. Luffy, Zoro, Usopp, and Robin hopped in and Robin steered the wheel with the copies of her hands.

"Alright! Let's go survey the island! I'm counting on you, mini merry!" Luffy said to the mini merry. "Wow, this deep sea fish is delicious!" Luffy was already eating the lunch box Sanji gave him.

The rest of the crew on broad said their goodbyes to the 4 others. Though Usopp was still begging any one of them to switch places with him, but it didn't work.

The mini merry began to sail up on the milky road and up through the sea of flames. Once the mini merry disperse into the flames, Brook asked a question to Nami.

"Do the clouds stretch all the way to the island?"

"Who knows." She answered.

"Ahhh, I'm so glad I lost in the "who goes with Luffy" lottery. I'm no good in the heat." Chopper said as he was leaning on the railing of the ship, melting like an ice cream.

"Well, we can't let him go there all alone." Nami told him. "He'll come right back once he realizes there's nothing there."

"~Alright~! ~Now I'll whip up a coooool deep sea fish dessert for you, ~Nami-swan~!" Sanji said and skipped toward the kitchen.

Nami took one last look at the spot where she last saw the Luffy's group. _'I really hope that Luffy won't do anything stupid.'_ Nami thought then went to a table set on deck.

Luffy's Group…

Mini Merry was still sailing on the milky road until…

"Hey, look! That must be the entrance!" Luffy pointed out. Luffy could make out a a sort of wall behind the flames.

"Oh, come on!" Usopp complained. "I know there might have been people here at some point in time, but who the hell would live in a place like this? That den-den mushi call must have come from another island! Right, Robin~?

Robin wasn't paying any attention to Usopp and his rambling.

"It didn't look very good, but this is actually quite delicious~!" She said and was eating some of the food Sanji had made for them. So was Zoro.

"WHY ARE ALL OF YOU EATING LUNCH NOW?"

"Aren't you going to eat to?" Robin asked.

"I COULDN'T KEEP ANYTHING IN MY THROAT WHILE WE'RE GOING TO AN INFAMED ISLAND!"

"Ohhh. So your cowardice from two years ago is resurfacing now." Zoro confirmed.

"I'M NO COWARD! I JUST HAVE THE "CAN'T SET FOOT ON NEW ISLANDS" DISEASE!"

"We know" Luffy, Zoro, and Robin said in sync.

After sailing the entire milky road, the group had found the island and docked in front of what looks like the entrance Luffy saw. He and Zoro were pulling the mini merry up on shore while Usopp and Robin looked around. The island was covered with a steel wall and pipes and signs were planted on it. Barbwires were stretched over the island to keep intruders out. There were signs that said keep out and one huge sign on the front gates had the name of the island. Punk Hazard.

"This has got to be the place. It has the same name!" Robin confirmed.

"So that emergency call must have come from in here." Zoro said.

"Ahh, Luffy look at this! We're forbidden from entering this island!" Usopp said and to prove his point he showed the others a sign that said "danger" and "Keep out", but the most important detail on the sign was the slogans of the World Government and the Marines. "See! If anyone's here, it's got to be people from the government! This is a waste of time, let's go back!" Usopp started to walk towards the mini merry until a hand grabbed him from behind and dragged him to the entrance of Punk Hazard.

"NNNNNOOOOO!"

When the group broke in, the humidity of the island was hotter inside than out and made the Straw Hats strip SOME of their clothes.(Not all clothing! You perverts)

"NOW WE'RE ALL CRIMINALS!" Usopp complained as he was pulled by Zoro. "Although, I guess we're already pirates which makes us already criminals." Usopp added.

"This place is like a furnace!" said Zoro. His upper body was stripped of its robe.

Robin now only had on very short shorts and a spaghetti strap shirt on. She surveyed the island that was in front of her. The island had flames inside just like the outside but even hotter flames.

"It doesn't seem like this island was always on fire. Was it a natural disaster or an accident that caused this?" Robin questioned.

"Either way, it's so hot here!" Luffy complained. He was sweating like crazy and he too was bare chested. His red shirt was in his hand.

The group tried to ignore the heat as they walked to find the survivors they were called for. They walked and walked until the came upon village-looking buildings that was deserted. The buildings were in the state of melted stone. Other buildings were still intact.

"I doubt this was a village." Robin spoke. "Though it looks like it used to be. Maybe some sort of government base."

"So then, was this place locked up, with all that exaggerated security because of the danger from the fire, or the danger of what this base used to be?" Zoro asked Robin.

"Well, it is a bit fishy that the log pose didn't respond to this island." Replied Robin.

Luffy cupped his hand to the side of his mouth and yelled. "HEEEEEEY! WHOEVER CALLED ME, ARE YOU HERE? WE'VE COME TO SAVE YOUUUU! COME ON OUUUUUUT SAMURAI GIRL!"

"Don't call for her, she's a murderer!" Usopp said while munching on his own lunch box. Zoro noticed this and smirked.

"So, now you're hungry?" he said with a teasing tone in his voice.

"Shut up! I'm just eating to relive the stress!" Usopp declared. "But you know, there's one thing that's been bugging me. How that guy was talking about it being "cold" here, yet it's not cold at all! You heard him, right?"

"Yeah" Luffy agreed. "It's blazing hot here. How could someone be cold?…unless he was just an idiot."

"WHAT KIND OF THEORY IS THAT?"

"Maybe there's a cold place on this burning island." Robin suggested. "Or maybe he was so frightened that he felt cold?"

Usopp and Luffy looked at Robin and then at each other. And then at Robin again.

"I SEE!" and both of them slammed their fisted at their palms.

Robin sighed. She didn't really feel explaining to them that is was just a suggestion, not a fact. The heat was getting to her. The group continued to explore Punk Hazard.

Sunny-Go…

On deck Nami was on the table drinking the drink that Sanji made for her from deep sea fish like he promised. Nami looked at the clouds and sighed.

"Something wrong, Nami?" Franky asked, noticing her sigh.

"…Yeah, something's wrong all right. The clouds…now that I've taken a good look at it something's wrong with the sky at this island. The other side looks like the sky during a frigid winter."

Franky laughed. "Yeah, right!" then went back to eating his deep sea fish lunch.

Luffy's group…

Luffy and the others were walking through the roads of the village-looking buildings. Sometimes they would stop and look at fascinating things that perked their interest. For instant, right now. Right now Luffy and the others have come across a giant's skull that was melting.

"Uwahh, is that a giant?" Usopp asked.

Luffy disagreed. "No, it's bigger than a giant!"

Suddenly…

"GRRRRRR!"

The group turned around to where the sound was coming from and they saw something that they couldn't believe exists in the in the Grand Line! All of their eyes widen at the sight.

"HUH? WHAAAAAT?" Usopp exclaimed.

"WOAH? THESE THINGS ACTUALLY EXIST?" Luffy questioned.

"NO…THEY'RE JUST FROM FAIRY TALES! THERE'S NO WAY THEY COULD BE REAL!" Zoro refused to believe what his eye was seeing this very moment.

"BUT LOOK AT IT!" Robin shouted. "THERE'S NOTHING ELSE YOU COULD CALL IT BUT…!"

"A DRAGON!"

Standing before the Straw Hats was a huge, huge dragon with brown scales. It was licking its lips and drool was leaking out of its mouth.

"WHO ARE YOU?" it asked and surprised the Straw Hats even more with its talking.

A/N: Wow! This chapter took much longer to write than the last chapter. Well I hope you liked it and please review!

*the compass Nami has now has not 1 but 3 compasses on the wrist band. It was given to her by the Fishman Island's King. Smoker too has the same compass. This allows the log pose to capture 3 island's magnetic field.


	3. IMPORTANT NOTE!

This is a petition to help stop the administrators that are as of June 4th going to be taking down fics that have lemons or have violence. I want to encourage you to help stop this by posting this petition to EVERY AUTHOR YOU KNOW AND ON YOUR FICS! I mean in my opinion if this were to become a reality then all the fics you love like One Piece, Fairy Tail, Death Note, Dragon Ball Z, Naruto, Bleach, and other types of fics like The Hunger Games will be taken down because of their violence. They're already violent to begin with so why take them down?

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be losing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Here are the supporters of our cause.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

Harry1817

EarthDragonJd

WolfDragonGod

Crystal Weaver

LD 1449

Aura Depths

Durphey21

Pen-Woman

ShadowTacticianVI


End file.
